Cartas a Hinata
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: La Doctora del Amor está acostumbrada a lidiar con las cartas de sus lectores en la que le piden consejo pero ¿qué hará cuando lea la carta de cierto rubio?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Masashi Kishimoto yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

**Cartas a Hinata**

Hinata apuró el paso, ya era la tercera vez en esa semana que iba a llegar tarde, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle que no al amor de su vida cuando éste le pedía su ayuda con los ejercicios de Literatura Antigua? Suspiró, los gritos de Sakura se escucharían por todo el instituto y no exageraba, la última vez que gritó todos se enteraron de que a Tenten le gustaba su primo, aunque gracias a eso ellos dos comenzaron a salir. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, era muy triste que el periódico escolar tuviese que elaborarse en el sótano pero la directora dejó muy claro que era el único lugar en el disfrutarían de intimidad y no molestarían a nadie. Y lo que Tsunade ordenaba era ley.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta en la que había pegado un cartel con cinta adhesiva en el que se leía "Periódico Escolar", tomó el pomo y respiró hondo antes de girarlo y abrir la puerta.

— ¡Llegas tarde!―gritó Sakura señalándola con el dedo, Hinata asintió con timidez y cerró la puerta. Desde que Sakura había sido nombrada redactora jefa se había convertido en una déspota gritona e insensible.

— Te han llegado más cartas.―indicó Ino apartando la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador para señalar hacia su mesa, Hinata asintió y caminó hacia su mesa pero no vio las cartas de las que la rubia le había hablado. Sin embargo, segundos después llegó Karin con una enorme bolsa marrón que vació sobre su mesa. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, ¡allí habían más de cien cartas!

— Parece que la doctora amor se está haciendo cada vez más famosa.―dijo la pelirroja con felicidad golpeándola con cariño en el costado, Hinata abrió la boca y dejó escapar un suspiro, tardaría semanas en responder a todas esas cartas.

Karin le entregó la bolsa y regresó a su mesa antes de que Sakura comenzara a gritarle que estaba vagueando. Hinata tomó asiento y echó un vistazo rápido a las cartas que había sobre su mesa; todavía no se explicaba cómo era posible que su sección tuviese tanto éxito. Lo único que hacía era dar su sincera opinión sobre los problemas amorosos que sus lectoras le narraban, y a eso ni siquiera se le podía considerar consejos ya que se limitaba a darles animo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó la sien, era irónico que se hubiese vuelto una famosa consejera amorosa en tan poco tiempo cuando su vida privada era un completo desastre, no podía ni formar una frase decente cuando estaba delante de la persona que quería. Era ver al rubio aunque fuera de lejos y ya se ponía tan nerviosa que comenzaba a sudar, a hiperventilar y se sonrojaba hasta niveles insospechados, era realmente penosa. Por no hablar de cuando Naruto se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa arrebatadora y le pedía que lo ayudase en cualquiera asignatura, no podía decirle que no pero tardaba una eternidad en explicarle las cosas ya que le daba por tartamudear. A ese paso no iba a poder declararse al rubio jamás y por desgracia Naruto era demasiado despistado para lanzarle indirectas.

— ¿Alguna ha visto a Tenten? ―preguntó Sakura mirando hacia la mesa vacía de la castaña.

— Estará dándose el lote con Neji en la biblioteca, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla? ―habló Ino con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, Hinata la miró horrorizada, ¿cómo podía ser tan mala? Pobre Tenten, seguro que Sakura la agarraba de las coletas y la traía arrastras.

— Eso voy a hacer, gracias Ino. ―Sakura dejó la pila de folios que tenía entre las manos sobre su mesa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

— ¡Ino! ¡Eso ha sido muy feo de tu parte! ―exclamó Karin para luego ir hacia la chica y darle un abrazo. ―Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¡Y ahora disfrutemos de este momento de tranquilidad sin la mandona de Sakura!

Karin se acercó a su ordenador y tras pulsar varias teclas de los altavoces comenzó a salir una fuerte melodía. La pelirroja se subió sobre su silla y comenzó a bailar, Ino enarcó una ceja y se puso a mirar por el suelo.

— ¿Qué buscas? ―le preguntó Karin mientras saltaba de la silla y cogía una escoba que usaba como si fuese una guitarra.

— El tornillo que perdiste.―dijo Ino levantando la mirada del suelo para observar a Karin, la pelirroja decidió ignorarla y siguió bailando. Ino por su parte se acercó a la mesa de Hinata y se puso a examinar las cartas. ―Suigetsu debe quererla mucho, yo ya la hubiese matado.

Hinata sonrió con timidez. La verdad es que Karin y Suigetsu hacían una pareja un tanto… peculiar; al principio le costó creer que estuviesen saliendo ya que no hacían sino gritarse pero al cabo del tiempo te dabas cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. La pelinegra miró hacia Karin, la chica seguía bailando al son de la música como si nada le preocupase.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ―Hinata volteó hacia la puerta y se encontró a Sakura arrastrando a Tenten por las coletas, la pelirosa tenía sus ojos puesto sobre Karin que en esos momentos usaba la escoba como si fuera una barra americana. ―Karin huye mientras puedas.

El grito de Tenten hizo que Ino huyese despavorida hacia su sitio y se pusiese a escribir su reportaje, ella cogió un par de cartas y se escondió tras ellas, era mejor no ser el centro de la ira de la pelirrosa. Escuchó como Sakura apagaba la música y se ponía a gritarle a Karin y a Tenten lo irresponsables que eran, de reojo vio como las dos chicas hacían oídos sordos a la reprimenda de Sakura y se ponían a redactar sus respectivos artículos.

Decidió ignorar a sus compañeras y ponerse manos a las obras, las cien cartas no iban a responderse solas por arte de magia. Cogió uno de los sobres y sacó un pequeño folio de color rosa, en ella una chica que usaba de alias "Calabacita" le preguntaba qué debería regalarle a su novio en su primer aniversario, Hinata extendió las manos y se puso manos a la obra.

Después de contestar otras nueve cartas más, se puso en pie y comenzó a estirarse; eso de estar tanto tiempo pensando en cómo resolver los problemas de los demás la dejaba mentalmente agotada. Caminó hacia la mesa de Ino y le cogió uno de los chocolates que tenía en una pequeña cesta de mimbre, luego regresó a su sitio y tras sentarse se puso a desenvolver el chocolate. Miró a la mesa, todavía quedaban demasiadas cartas por responder.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas Hina? ―se interesó Sakura acercándose a su mesa, Hinata se encogió de hombros y la pelirrosa se puso a revolver las cartas. ―Cada vez te llegan más cartas, si sigue así tendremos que ampliar tu sección.

¿Ampliar su sección? No estaba preparada para eso, a ella le gustaba su pequeña sección de una página en la que la Doctora Amor respondía con amabilidad a todas las preguntas. No quería escribir más páginas, no era lo suficientemente buena como para escribir tanto.

— Ays, vaya asco de carta. ―Sakura sacó un folio doblado del montón más alejado, la pelirrosa la sujetaba sólo con dos dedos mientras la observaba con asco. ―Mejor la tiro.

— No, es de uno de mis lectores que me necesita. ―Hinata le quitó la hoja de la mano a Sakura, la chica se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Karin se había puesto a enseñarle a Ino lo bien que imitaba a Sakura por lo que la chica de ojos verdes le lanzó a la cabeza la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

Hinata desdobló el folio y lo examinó, por la letra podía afirmar que la carta pertenecía a un chico además el hecho de que no estuviese metida dentro de un sobre no hacía sino afirmar esa teoría. La carta estaba escrita con una caligrafía bastante penosa, y para colmo algunas palabras no se podían leer con facilidad ya que habían manchas de comida que lo impedían. ¿Quién escribe una carta a un periódico mientras come? Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, ¿por qué le resultaba tan familiar esa letra? Agitó la cabeza y decidió leer la carta.

"_Querida Doctora del Amor dattebayo:"_

¿Dattebayo? Oh, dios mío ¡es Naruto! ¡La carta de es Naruto! Por eso le era tan familiar la letra, la veía absolutamente todos los días. Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, ¿por qué Naruto mandaba una carta a la doctora del amor? ¿Y si quería consejo para hablar con alguna chica? Bien Hinata, obvio que quería un consejo que tenía relación con alguna chica sino no le hubiese mandado una carta. Estrujó el folio con sus manos y siguió leyendo.

_"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Na… bueno eso da igual, dattebayo. Tengo un problema, un problema con una chica…claro no iba a ser con un perro, ji ji. Ella es una chica guapísima y muy inteligente y me gusta mucho pero yo no sé qué hacer porque cada vez que estoy con ella me pongo muy nervioso; además de que ella actúa raro cuando está conmigo y no sé si le gusto. El teme… digo Sasuke dice que le diga ya de una vez que la quiero que soy un pesado… pero y si ella luego me dice que no, luego ya seguro que no quiere ser mi amiga dattebayo._

_Por favor Doctora del Amor ayúdame._

_Firmado: el chico del ramen"_

Hinata suspiró y estrechó la carta contra su pecho. Naruto estaba enamorado de alguien, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Repasó mentalmente a cada una de las chicas con las que el rubio tenía contacto pero no podía imaginárselo enamorado de ninguna de ellas. ¿Y si era ella la chica? Se emocionó tanto con la idea que le dieron ganas de llorar, pero enseguida desechó la idea; era imposible que su amado de ojos color cielo la quisiera a ella. Releyó la carta una y otra vez buscando alguna pista sobre la que podía ser la chica que había robado el corazón del rubio, pero no consiguió sacar nada en claro. Con lo poco que él decía de ella podía ser cualquier chica del instituto, se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan tímida; pero otra idea cruzó su mente y soltó la carta horrorizada.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a contestarle? Si le decía que se declarara a esa chica lo perdería para siempre y si le aconsejaba que no confesase sus sentimientos no sería más que una chica egoísta que le negaba la felicidad al chico que quería. ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta sólo por una vez? Se maldijo mil veces por ser una buena persona, si fuera Tenten o Ino no dudaría ni un segundo en persuadir a Naruto con que no se declarase; pero no, ella era la buena de Hinata, la que hacía de aguanta velas con Neji y Tenten, la que dejaba a Ino copiar en los exámenes las preguntas que no sabía y la que ayudaba a Sakura hasta altas horas de las noche a editar el periódico. Si, esa era ella; Neji siempre le había dicho que si seguía siendo tan amable acabarían por aprovecharse de ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

Volvió a tomar la carta entre sus manos y la leyó de nuevo, ¡ays! Si Naruto estaba enamorado ¿quién era ella para entrometerse? Sólo esperaba que el rubio fuese correspondido por esa chica y fuese feliz. Si, esa era ella; Hinata Hyuga una estúpida que prefería que el chico al que había amado secretamente durante tanto tiempo fuese feliz con otra chica a pesar de que eso le rompiese el corazón.

Colocó el folio sobre la mesa y lo puso bajo el teclado para poder leerlo mientras escribía; miró la pantalla y comenzó a redactar con dolor su consejo hacia el rubio:

_"Querido chico del ramen:_

_Pienso que si esa chica te gusta tanto deberías llenarte de valor y declararte, lo más seguro es que ella sienta lo mismo que tú ya que eres un todo lo que una chica podría desear, eres divertido, simpático y una gran persona, por no hablar de tu sonrisa que es capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera. Estoy completamente segura que esa chica te quiere y sino pues ella se lo pierde._

_Ese es mi consejo, ¡mucha suerte chico del ramen!_

_Saludos. La doctora del Amor."_

Apretó enter y envió el documento a Sakura, estaba hecho. Mañana Naruto leería su consejo y si conseguía armarse de valor (que era lo más probable) se declararía a una afortunada chica. Recogió sus cosas con pesadumbre y se despidió de las chicas, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sólo quería meterse en su cama y que un agujero negro la tragase.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con unas horribles ojeras, se había pasado la noche entera pensando en la carta de Naruto y en la suerte que tenía la chica a la que se le iba a declarar. Si dijera que ni por un segundo se había planteado averiguar quién era ella y matarla mentiría, de hecho había planeado una infinidad de maneras de asesinarla sin que pudieran relacionarla con el crimen. Pero luego por suerte o por desgracia la cordura había regresado a ella.

Cuando llegó al instituto vio como la mayoría de estudiantes leía algún ejemplar del periódico, para el poco tiempo que el periódico escolar llevaba publicándose era sorprendente lo famoso que se había hecho; sobre todo su sección aunque por suerte nadie sabía que ella era la Doctora del Amor, nombre que por cierto odiaba pero al ver quién se lo decía a Sakura.

Entró al instituto y vio a Naruto con un ejemplar del periódico hablando animadamente con Sakura. ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no pensó en ella antes? Naruto y Sakura siempre habían sido grandes amigos y el rubio siempre era muy servicial con la chica. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, durante toda la noche había pensado cómo se sentiría cuando viese a Naruto con su nueva novia, ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que su corazón se había roto en millones de pedazos que seguramente no podría pegar.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Buenos días! ―la saludó su querido rubio caminando hacia ella con su habitual sonrisa, Hinata se mordió el labio. No quería llorar, no iba a llorar. ―¿Te ocurre algo dattebayo?

— No, no es nada.―susurró Hinata en voz baja; estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera había tartamudeado, miró hacia el suelo para esquivar la mirada de Naruto. ―Yo… tengo que irme…nos vemos luego Naruto-kun.

— ¡Espera!.

Hinata ignoró al rubio y salió corriendo hacia su aula deseando que el día pasase lo más rápido posible para regresar a su casa y llorar con tranquilidad. El día transcurrió lentamente decidido a hundirla cada vez más en ese pozo sin fondo llamado amargura y desesperación. Quería irse, quería irse cuanto antes pero al parecer el tiempo no estaba de su parte y Naruto tampoco ya que no había parado en todo el día de intentar hablar con ella, seguramente quería darle la gran noticia de que estaba saliendo con Sakura, así que se había pasado media mañana huyendo al interior de los servicios femeninos para evitar hablar con él.

Asomó la cabeza con cuidado y comprobó que Naruto no andaba cerca, suspiró y aliviada salió del baño. Sin embargo, no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando un chico salido de la nada la obligaba a entrar en el baño de los chicos, Hinata se agitó y trato de librarse de su agresor pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

— ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! ―chilló la joven Hyuga librándose al fin de la mano que la tenía presa, cuando se dio la vuelta para encarar a su agresor se quedó estática en el lugar.

Naruto estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, inmediatamente su respiración se aceleró y sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en las mejillas. ¿Por qué Naruto la había arrastrado dentro de los baños? Miró hacia el chico y vio como echaba a dos chicos que estaban tratando de entrar a los servicios, luego caminó hacia ella y se colocó enfrente suya.

— ¿Por qué llevas todo el día esquivándome dattebayo? ―preguntó el rubio con clara molestia, Hinata tragó saliva y miró hacia sus manos avergonzada.

— Esto… yo… es que…yo…la verdad es que…yo…―Hinata respiró hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse mientras su cerebro buscaba a toda mecha una explicación coherente que satisficiese al rubio pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada.

— ¿Estás enfada? ¿Hice algo para que te enojases conmigo? ―preguntó Naruto con voz lastimera mientras se rascaba el pelo, Hinata lo miró escandalizada y negó con la cabeza.

— No, es que yo…yo…―¿por qué no se le ocurría nada inteligente que decir? Si continuaba sin articular palabra Naruto pensaría que estaba mintiéndole y creería que estaba enfadada con él cuando no era así.

— Bueno no importa, tengo algo importante que decirte. ―Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y la obligó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. No quería escucharlo, no podía escucharlo su mente no podría soportar escucharlo.

— Esto, deberíamos volver a cla…―Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿era posible que Naruto, su Naruto la estuviese besando? ¡¿Por qué la estaba besando? No es que se estuviese quejando por ello porque estaba encantada por sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de ella, pero… ¿¡por qué la estaba besando?

Sintió como poco a poco Naruto fue separándose de ella para ponerse a mirarla esperando alguna reacción de su parte; no obstante, Hinata permaneció inmóvil, estaba tan sorprendida y abrumada que no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de articular palabra.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No debí hacerle caso a la Doctora del Amor dattebayo! ―exclamó Naruto indignado golpeando la pared con el puño, Hinata parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de asimilar la situación. ¿La chica de la que hablaba en la carta era ella? ¡Era ella! Sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo explotaba debido a la felicidad. ―Si es que no entiendo porque le hice caso al teme y a Sai; ellos dijeron: bésala, no pasará nada. ¡Pero si que pasa dattebayo! ¡Ahora ya ni me hablas, te he traumatizado!

Bien Hinata si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora. _¡Ahora!_ Se gritó mentalmente la chica, pero por desgracia aún seguía en shock por el beso del rubio y su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Naruto desesperado y frustrado se puso a dar vueltas por los servicios mientras murmuraba insultos hacia sus dos amigos.

— Vamos Hina, tú puedes. ―susurró la chica animándose a sí misma a actuar. ―Naruto.

Hinata llamó a Naruto pero el chico ni siquiera la escuchó ya que seguía inmerso en su monólogo sobre cómo iba a vengarse de Sasuke y Sai por haberle aconsejado tan mal aunque lo que más hacía era echarse la culpa por hacerle caso a la Doctora del Amor.

— ¡Naruto! ―gritó Hinata sobresaltando al rubio e incluso a sí misma por el grito que acababa de dar. El ojiazul se detuvo en seco y la observó con miedo, Hinata caminó hacia él a trompicones y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y le devolvió el beso.

Si alguien le preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso, no tenía ni idea aunque no descartaba que fuese consecuencia de la adrenalina del momento o la fuerza del amor, quien sabe. De lo que sí estaba segura era que se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo porque su rubio, el chico más guapo del universo la correspondía y no había palabras para describir la felicidad que sentía en esos instantes. Al final ser la Doctora Amor le había servido para algo.

**Aqui estoy con un one-shot de Naruto, que espero que os haya gustado. **

**Saludos.**

**Zara Potter-Black.**


End file.
